


One

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Bones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF





	One

David raked his fingers down Emily's back, his touch rough, even as he was careful to keep his nails from marking her delicate skin. Her body moved under his touch, arching and undulating as a sound like a cross between a whimper and a groan fell from her parted lips. Her breath sounded loudly in the stillness of the room, and somehow he sensed that she was on the verge of whispering a plea.

Neither needing nor wanting to make her beg, he obeyed the wordless request, shifting his hips and sucking in a sharp breath as he was enveloped by her slick heat. He watched her head come up, tilting back, soft hair spilling across her shoulders as she cried out softly. He felt her spasm around him, and even as they had just started, he could feel just how close she was, revealing the effect his teasing and touching had on her.

Moving within her, he leaned his weight on his arms, breathing heavily and watching the sweat forming on her back, gathering along the dip of her spine. He bent down, drawing his tongue along the damp trail, pairing it with a particularly sharp thrust of his hips, and suddenly her tightness increased, pulsing around him as she called his name. Lifting his head, he saw her fingers curling and pressing against the floor, the tips white as she searched for something to anchor herself to, and he rested his hands over hers, entwining their fingers. She called out for him again, and he groaned, hips jerking rapidly against her of their own volition, and then they were one as she embraced him and he spilled himself into her.

They breath calmed slowly, and they relaxed together. He nuzzled her neck and kissed the edge of her ear, whispering his love. She turned her head, and he watched as her eyes fluttered open, hazy at first, before focusing on the sight of their entwined hands. The smile that spread across her lips told him that, once again, she was marveling at how far they'd come, looking at the matching gold bands on their fingers.


End file.
